


Electricity

by cmk418



Category: Bionic Woman (2007)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: A scene does not go well
Relationships: Sarah Corvus/Jaime Sommers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Electricity

Jaime opened the front door to her apartment and let Nathan enter. He carried a toolbox with him. “Didn’t realize you were into the whole role-play thing.”

“Huh?”

Nathan tapped his fingers on the lid of the toolbox. “Doctor. Could be fun.” His face scrunched up slightly. “Is something burning?”

Jaime let out a sigh and opened her bedroom door.

Nathan walked into the room and froze so quickly that Jaime ran into his back. He gestured to the blonde lying on the bed, naked. “That’s Sarah Corvus.”

“I realize that.”

“You immobilized her?” Nathan sounded impressed. “I need to call this in.”

Jaime reached for his hand as he went in his pocket for his phone. “Maybe we should just try to keep this one off the books. No one needs to know, do they?”

“We’ve been trying to apprehend Corvus for months, and you just want me to let her go. Why?”

“Nathan, I’m going to be in really deep shit if they find out about this.”

“Please. You’re not the first person to...” Nathan glanced at an object dropped at the foot of the bed, still plugged into the wall. “Oh, God, Jaime, tell me you didn’t use a violet wand on a bionic.”

“Well, Will seemed to like it when I used it on him.”

Nathan rubbed a hand over his face. 

“I was just putting it up to her ear, letting her hear the hum of it. I must have got too close, she must have moved her head or something, because the next thing you know the lights flickered and...”

“You shorted her out.”


End file.
